Angel In Disguise
by Strange Amairaini XIII
Summary: Antoinette never had a boyfriend but instead dreamed of marrying Tokio Hotel's singer Bill Kaulitz. A certain trip to Scotland during summer changes her life and introduces to real love. Gregory X OC
1. New Home

Why did it had to be Scotland? Oh why couldn't it be Germany. In that country, I've could have met Bill Kaulitz and fallen in love. Okay maybe not but hey I got a bigger chance of at least meeting him if I went to Germany, but noooo....my mother sent me to stupid Scotland. I have a suspicion that she knew about my Bill Kaulitz fantasy. My mother is sending to some of her relatives in Scotland. I mean why the hell do they live in Scotland if they are not Scottish? She told me that they had a son around nine years old. Great , I'm going to spend my vacation with a nine year old boy. Hmm...I wonder if he wears those plaid red skirts and plays that bagpipe. Maybe if I'm lucky, I get to visit that lake where Nessie supposely lives.

Oh wait! I forgot introduce myself. My name is Antoinette Kaulitz. Yes I'm lying since I haven't married Bill yet but Im working on that! My birthname is Antoinette Violetta Daliet. Apparently my mutti was a big fan of French History when I was born so she named me after that queen that got her head cut off. Ew. At least she excluded the Marie part in the name. I dont want like a million other girls all over the world to have the same name as me! So yeah I love my name.

Anyhoo, my mother is a busy lawyer so she earns the big bucks. Not that I'm complaining but being alone in a freakish huge mansion can get lonely. Father was an asshole who left us like three days after my 11th birthday, three years ago for some model. It will be total crack if the model was Tyra Banks..Maybe I can go on her show and accuse of her of jacking my father. Now that will make her stupid show's ratings go up!

Stay back on topic, Antoinette, on topic!

My mother raised me in the rich part of LA. Now you expect me to be a cheerleader with blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Umm....hell no! That's part of the reason my mutti sent me to Scotland. She didntt want me to spend the summer inside on a computer. Yeah I'm pretty much a loner. As I was saying, my mother packed my stuff and dragged me to the LAX airport to the board a plane to Scotland where I'll get sun-kissed. Its cloudy most of the time, woman!

If she was sending me to Scotland, mother could have bother making my ticket first class, no?

Hell no, she didn't. Now I'm stuck sitting in middle class with some kid kicking my seat from behind. Yeah I know that only happens in TV, but trust me, it happens in real life too. All I need is some fatass dude sitting next to me drooling on my shoulder. Fortunely, I only got the kicking kid. I can't believe I boarded this fucking plane because of bribery!

Bribery was my mother last plan to get me to go to Scotland. While we waited for the stupid flight, my mother took out two cds. Not just any cds! It was Tokio Hotel 's new album _Humanoid _and Cinema Bizarre's _Toyz. _Both boy bands were hot. My mother must have been desperate since she would have never buy these.

" You can have them if you board the plane to Scotland. " She said, her voice sounding tired like she wanted to get this over with.

Foolish _moi_ just to took the cds and ran to the entrance to the plane. Gah, I'm so stupid.

Oh goddess, that damn blonde boy sitting across the aisle just smiled and winked at me. I resisted the childish act to show him the middle finger so I just rolled my eyes at him and continued reading my book called _Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer_. Mother got it for me thinking it was set in Scotland but it was set in Dublin, Ireland. For a lawyer, my mother can be so stupid sometimes.

After gathering my stuff and putting into my Nightmare Before Christmas messenger bag, Mr. Blondy approached me as we were headed toward where our suitcases waited. Hopefully all my stuff is there.

" Hello my name is Tom McAshton. " I knew he was coming back home since he had a Scottish accent. " What is your name? " His bluish gray eyes sparkled with delight.

I stared at him with my hands on my hips, my black hair falling over my eyes. Like I was going to tell my name to a stranger. No matter what country it was, the " Don't talk to strangers " rule still applied.

So I just walked toward where my suitcases where waiting, totally ignoring him.

Some short blonde kid with round glasses like the ones that Harry Potter has was holding a cardboard signed that read " ANTOINETTE! " I sighed, at least they spelled it right.

With a heave, I've lifted up my suitcases and marched over to them.

The mother, I assumed, came and hugged me. I flinched. Hugs are like uncomfortable to me. The woman felt it and let me go with a smile. " I'm Dottie but you can call me Aunt Dottie. " Her kid came forward and said, " Do you like vampires? " The question took me by surprise, Aunt Dottie and her husband just sighed and shook their heads.

I kneel to The boy's height as I smiled. " Yes. I love them. " It annoyed and spooked my mother how I'm obsessed with vampires . My room was filled with posters of famous vampires from charming evil Lestat to protective Stefan. Twilight is just a big no-no. I mean vampires sparkling in the sun? That's bull.

The little boy smiled at me. " Me too. I'm Tony. "

On the ride to my new house, Tony and me talked about our favorite vampires and such.

Their home was very gothic being a castle and all. My room was next to Tony's It had a big bed with black covers. A dark wood desk faced the window which was covered with black curtains. My closet was huge and I had my own bathroom.

" So what you think? " Tony's father who names was Bob said.

I dropped my suitcases on the bed , looking around the room. " It's lovely."

He left me to unpack when I noticed that it was already dark. Perfect for vampires to come out.. I settled my laptop on the desk then turned it on and soon My Chemical Romance began playing. An hour later, Aunt Dottie brought me my dinner, spageghetti. When I went into the bathroom to take off the fangs I always wear, a thud was heard in my room.

Forgeting about the fangs, I rushed into my room. Laying on the carpet was the palest boy I ever seen. He had long black hair with the front spiked up and his eyes were close so I couldn't tell what color they were. He was wearing some raggedy Victorian outfit.I walked closer to him and noticed that it looked like he had eyeshadow. Now before you start shouting " GAY! ", it's in fashion for boys to wear eyeliner and eyeshadow okay?

The boy snapped opened his eyes which revealed to be deathly red. He snarled at me when I started to back away in fear. I opened my mouth to shout but nothing came out. The boy 's expression changed into confusion.


	2. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Wrote this in English, after I finished my essay. I have trouble describing people's appearance, so have mercy on me!**

**Gregory is kinda hard to write since we dont see much of him in the movie, so I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: You know I dont own The Little Vampire. -__-**

* * *

Gregory Sackville-Bagg has lost hope. Hope of being human again and growing up. The angsty teenage vampire wanted nothing more than being able to go to school and have friends to talk to. Maybe even a girlfriend. Gregory hasn't flirted with a girl in his three-hundred years. The only women he had contact with was his mother,sister, and those in his coven. During those nights that he wandered off from his family a bit, Gregory has seen young couples his age sneak off to be together. The spiky-haired vampire will never admit it but he envied those vermin. As much as he tried to deny it, the rebellious vampire yearned for someone to understand him in a non-family way. His parents had each other, Rudolph was too young to understand, and Anna had her crush on Tony.

Gregory hissed in pain as he flew over the green fields. Rookery was on his tail again. He had hit him on the leg causing him to lose balance. As he looked below him, false light striked him. Again, Gregory hissed. The light had temporarily blinded him. All he could was make out was the big grey castle that Tony lived in. Rudolph surely was there playing who know's what with Tony. The lights on the top floor were out, Rudolph has to be in one of those rooms. But which one?

The injury in his leg was all Gregory could think about that he landed in the closest room. With a soft thud, he dropped on to the wooden floor. A rich intoxicating scent filled his nostrils. This wasn't Tony 's mild scent. This scent made Gregory's mouth watered.

When he opened his eyes, a pale girl with black hair cut in such weird hairstyle stared back at him with attractive green snarled when he smelled the scent again. It was coming from the petite girl. The girl started backing away in fear. She opened her mouth like she was about to scream but nothing came out. Thats when Gregory saw them; the fangs. This girl was a vampire.

Staring at her in confusion, Gregory tried to remember all the members in his coven. He has never seen her , so she must not be in his coven. Plus no vampire had strange metal studs pierced into her skin. So what in the world was she?

" What is your name, girl? " Gregory asked, observing her keenly.

Antoinette's Point Of View

This dude was a vampire, a gorgeous one. His pearl white fangs were identical like mine.. Those red eyes told me he was thirsty and I'm full of blood. Shit. If I was going to die, then might as well answer his question.

" Antoinette Daliet. " I said in a high-pitched voice. What the hell? I'm acting like I'm scared of him! I didn't take those " How To Defend Yourself " classes for nothing, now did I? Easiest move I learned in my first class was kick in the crotch. Vampire or not, he was still a boy.

" What coven do you belong to? " The vampire asked me, his voice had a tint of excitement in it.

Coven? Oh yeah....that's what what they call groups of vampires that travel together. If he asked me that, then he must think that I'm one of the undead. Sweet. If I could just make him think for a little while untill I get some wood to stake him. As much cute he is, I don't want to die.

I bit my lip hard , thinking of a name for a coven. So far I only got Volturi. Yes I'm screwed. My lip started to bleed. Uh-oh.

" You are a mortal; full of blood! " He growled, walking toward me, fangs showing. I walked backwards, almost whimpering untill my back hit the closet door.

" And you are a parasite. " I muttered, but I was pretty sure that he heard me. His glowing red eyes were fixated on my bleeding red lips. My heart started beating like a hummingbird when his beautiful face was three inches away from mine. I didn't if it was because he was so close or because I was going to die.

I frozed when his cold lips brushed against mine, his tongue licking away the blood. Finally, I kicked him in the family jewels. I took the advantage when he was bent over in pain to make a run for the door. But I stop when I saw that he was stabbed with a stake on his leg. I had no idea what I was thinking when I bend down to take a good look at the injury. He growled when I swiftly took out the stake and dropped on the floor.

" Are you alright? " I gently asked, looking at him.

He nodded. Then Tony and some pale boy dressed in Victorian clothes barged into my room. Great another vampire.

" Brother! " The boy dressed in Victorian yelled, running toward the injured boy.

" I will be alright after I feed, Rudolph. " He said, looking at us.

" Oh don't look at me, Gregory. " Tony said, shaking his head. So his name is Gregory. I guess it kinda fits him. Then Gregory stared at me.

I frowned. Hell he isnt gonna feed from me after he tried to kill me!

" No way! Go feed off cows or something! " I hissed at them. Rudolph and Tony smiled at each other like they were remembering something. Idiots.

Rudolph grabbed his brother and flew out the window.

I happily waved at them, thinking they were going to be gone forever. Boy was I wrong.

Tony then began to tell me about he met Rudolph and his family, vampires who were looking for a stone so they can turn back to humans. Much to my dismay, Rudolph and Gregory came back.

" Rookery has got himself an apprentice. " Tony informed Rudolph. " I think its the one who stabbed Gregory. "

Gregory grabbed Tony by the collar and asked furiously, " Who is this person so I can tear to shreds! " Okay not matter how mad he iis, Gregory cannot treat my cousin like that.

" Let go of Tony, porcupine head! " I said then kicked him in the shins. Gregory let go of Tony, holding his leg hopping on one foot.

Rudolph was snickering and Tony was covering up his mouth, trying not to laugh.

" Are you mad, woman? " Gregory yelled.

I shrugged, crossing my arms. " Maybe. "

" Anyway, his apprentice is Tom McAshton. " Tony winced at the last name. I laughed. Three pairs of eyes questioned my sanity.

" Mr. Blondy? " I said between giggles. This was a small world.

" Hide! " Rudolph hissed to Gregory going under my bed while Gregory went into my closet.

Aunt Dottie knocked and came in. " Its time for bed, guys. " Both of us groaned but Tony exited my room after his mother.

" We can't leave. " Rudolph said sliding out of my bed and standing up. " Rookery and the boy are near by. "

I raised an eyebrow. " Then where will you sleep? "

Rudolph shrugged. " I sleep sometimes in Tony's trunk. So no worries there. The problem is Gregory. "

Right on cue, Gregory came out of my closet, with an amused expression. Bastard.

" The place that I was hiding in seems perfect to me. " Gregory grinned at me while I glowered at him.

" Can he please stay there, its only for tomorrow. " Rudolph pleaded with a puppy eyes. Damn.

I sighed in defeat. " Fine. " Rudolph hugged me in graditude and jumped out the window. Gregory smirked at me and thanked me before he went into my closet.

This was one bizarre day. I met two vampires today, not only that but I was kissed by one and he is my closet!

With a yawn, I shut off my laptop. I'm going to have to charge it tomorrow. I stared at myself in mirror behind my door. The girl in the mirror had long black hair in the front while it was red and boyish short in the back. Her nose , eye brow, and bottom lip were pierce and also her tongue. She had high-cheekbones and full lips. Thick eyelashes framed her bold green eyes. If her ears were pointy, she could pass for a pixie.

Tonight I didnt bother changing into my pjs ,I didn't want to see Gregory when I open my closet. So I just climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Took me an hour to typed this. So review. I'll probably update tomorrow or the day after next.**

* * *


	3. Claimed

**I am sorry that I havent updated as, I promised, but I have been busy with all new school crap.  
It probably does not go as the movie precisely, but its not full AU. I have decided, that Sackville-Baggs are from Germany as the books were originally German.  
Thanks _Chikaki_, _loverofthedark_, and _nightchildx_ for the reviews.  
Disclaimer: Sure I own the Little Vampire.... In my dreams. But hey the girl can dream!**

* * *

" Time to wake up, Antoinette " Someone has told, nudging me.  
" Fivemoreminutes! " I grumbled, my voice muffled by coverings which I pull on my head. The person has opened my curtains which are letting in those cruel streaks of the sun, forcing me to open my eyes slowly. Aunt Dottie smiled to me as those mums in those perfect American family, that completely don't exist.  
" Get dress, and the breakfast waits for you in kitchen. " Aunt Dottie kissed the top of my dishevled hair and left so I can change. Dropping my covers on the floor, I walked over to my closet. I opened it when someone hissed. " The light, you fool! " Oh I was so not going to apologize to him! But I guess I forgot about last night's events. Umm...I have a problem, though. ALL my clothes are in my closet. Guess I have ask to Mr. Cranky.  
" Can you at least hand me a black shirt that is hanged at the very last and the pants on the top shelf on the right? " I just could have said the black skinny jeans and the Green-Day t-shirt but you have to remember that this is a 300 year old teenage vampire you are talking to. The door slightly opened slightly and the idiot dropped the clothes on the floor.  
" Thanks, leech. " I growled. I was still mad about him stealing my first kiss.  
" You 're welcomed ,vermin. " Gregory retorted through the door,  
" You are such an _Esel_ **(1)**!" Oh yeah I knew German. I mean you gotta speak the native language of your future husband! Bill wouldn't want to speak English all the time, right?  
I smiled in triumph because I bet Mr. Cranky didn't know German.  
" Why are you calling me an Ass, woman? " I could hear the smile in his voice. I thought the bastard was from England!  
Opening the door a bit sounded so tempting. But Tony would get mad at me for almost killing his friend. Resisting the temptation for the sake of Tony's , I changed clothes.  
After brushing my hair a bunch of times, it was done. I applied black eyeliner and eye shadow that made my eyes look greener.  
Aunt Dottie seemed taken back by my appearance but didn't metioned any comments.I already like her more than my own mutti**(2).**  
During breakfast I'm not not hungry so I just drank some cranberry juice while Aunt told me what we will do today.  
" We'll be going to the flea market since Tony and Bob are playing golf. " The way she said golf made me think she hated the sport.  
Aunt Dottie took my nodd as a yes and soon we were on our way to the flea market.

The Flea Market was full with families chatting happily and shopping. I suddenly knew why Aunt Dottie brough a big sunhat, it was cloudy when we were in the car but now its very sunny. Should have got a hoodie, so it could protect me from the sun's evil rays. We walked around, observing what people were selling . A necklace caught my eye . It was like the one Tony told me about last night.  
" The Stone of Attamon. " I whispered, my fingers barely touching the necklace before Aunt Dotti snatched it away.  
I was about to protest when I saw that she was paying an old woman and in exchange, the woman gave her a brown paper bag.  
Aunt Dottie smiled at me and handed me the bag. Inside ,as you probably guessed, was the necklace. After I squealed and thanked my Aunt, I put the necklace on, the pendant sparkling in the sun.  
It seem that a lot of people knew and were good friends with my auntie. Many cast quick disgusted glances in my direction but I retorted them with sticking out my tongue. Yes, very childish but hey thats me!

It was hours later that we went home. The only thing I bought was some jelly bracelets. Tony and Uncle Bob were already home, watching TV. As soon as Tony saw me, he dragged me to my room and closed the curtains leaving the room dark. I knew where this is going. Shit.

A pencil was already in hand by the time Mr. Cranky came out of my closet . He actually smiled at me in a mischiveus way. That seriously freaked me out because of the way my heart sounded like a drum.

Gregory frowned when he spotted the pencil. Yes, stay away or I'll kill you, Gregory. Okay maybe not kill but harm you.

" I figured out something about the stone. " Tony smiled while I looked down at my shoes. The pendant was inside my shirt with only the chain visible. " It's not with the McAshtons but with a disowned relative. " The old hobo man was a McAshton? Who knew.

" Now who is this relative? " Gregory asked. You can actually hear the hope in his voice. Stupid bloodsucker.

Tony frowned and shrugged. " I dont know. He disappeared." Gregory punched the wall while I remained silent.

" Do we have any leads? " Mr. Cranky said but Tony shook his head. He punched the wall again.

" Hey it's not my wall's fault! " I growled at him. " Now excuse me but Im gonna go change! " So I went into my closet and shut the door. Then I shrieked. All my posters of Tokio Hotel were ripped like pictures that girls rip after they discover that their boyfriends were cheating on ...Gregory will so pay for this! I dont care if he's ten times stronger and faster than me. I'm so gonna kick his ass.

" Why the hell did you rip my posters? " I growled pushing Gregory against the wall, my face red with rage.

Tony looked at me, confused but I ignored him. My attention was all on this little punk who ripped my posters. Should I kick his ass first or ask why he ripped them?

" Tony, leave us alone. " Tony shouldnt have the bad image of what Im going to do to Gregory.

" But-"

" I said , leave me us alone." I growled, causing Tony to run out the room, scared. Oh yeah I dont need to be a vampire to scare people. Hehehehe.

I stared right into Gregory's dark blue almost black eyes. " Why the fuck did you ripped my posters? "

" I cannot permit my mate to have images of other men. " He smirked, caressing my cheek with his cold ivory hand.

I stepped back, flinching away from his touch. " That's not a good re- " Wait, did he just call me his mate? Oh I'm so not his mate. I think those 300 years full of hormones have gotten to him. Because no way in hell would I be his mate.

" I'm not your mate and I will never be. So get yourself someone else. " I hissed, poking his chest hard but I think my finger hurts more than it hurt him. Even after I told him no way, he was still smirking at me. Bastard.

It was already dark, so I opened my window and gestured for him to leave. Gregory walked over until he was in front of me. " You are mine, Antoinette. Don't forget that. " He whispered before stealing from me a quick peck on the lips. Then I was finally alone. The thing that has annoyed me the most is that I felt somewhat happy that Gregory claimed me as his mate. Gah.

* * *

**I utterly had fun writing this chapter. I'm disappointed that three put Angel In Disguise in their alerts but did not review. Will it kill you just to review? Constructive Criticism is welcomed! Flames will be used for cooking tortillas XD. Review no?**

**(1) Esel - Ass in German.**

**(2) mutti - usually what children call their mothers in England or Germany.**

**Next Chapter will be up no later than next Saturday!**

* * *


	4. Invitation

**I didn't update as promised because my house was flooded and I didn't get onto the computer until like yesterday.**

**Thanks to the reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimer: Moi don't own The Little Vampire , just Antoinette Daliet and Tom McAshton.**

* * *

Rudolph was waiting for him behind ones of the jumped out when he spotted Gregory.

" What's with the smile, brother? " The young vampire asked. Gregory didn't noticed the small smile on his face until his little brother pointed it out.

" Do not stick your nose where it is not welcomed. " The smile turned into a scowl. His family didn't need to know about Antoinette yet.

Rudolph smirked. " Your secret won't be secret for long. You should know that you cannot guard secrets from father. "

Yes, his father was going to be a problem. Gregory would never be allowed to consort with a human. Not that it will stop him from making Antoinette his, but it will be an obstacle.

Rookery and that McAshton were not insight, letting them fly toward the cementary.

A small young blonde girl dressed in a Victorian dress was sitting one of the ruined tombstones, picking on a flower.

" Dear siblings, you had us worried. " The girl jumped down gracefully and hugged each of her brothers.

" Yes like Anna said, we were worried. We feared that the vampire hunter had gotten you. " A woman with blonde puffy hair in two buns said, coming out of the shadows.

Gregory laughed while Rudolph remained silent.

" That fool will never get me. " Gregory said

" He came close though. " Rudy muttered under his breath.

" Arrogance will be your downfall if you don't watch yourself, my son. " A tall man with his black hair slicked back.

Gregory rolled his eyes.

* * *

I freaking hate this country!!! Apart from being claimed by some vampire dude, my cellphone is practically dead. It has NO reception. I have zero bars. And I thought you could rely on AT&T. WRONG.

So yeah I'm standing on my bed, moving my hand around , trying to get one fucking bar. So far no luck.

I sighed and laid on my bed, listening to " Zoom Into Me " by Tokio Hotel. I really love the verses of this song.

Aunt Dottie came in after she knocked. " There is some boy asking for you." Why would Gregory ask for me downstairs when he could just pop in through the window? Not that I like it. Okay maybe I do. What girl wouldn't love that a vampire sneaks in through her window just to see her?. Oh no, that sounds like Edward. Just ignore that statement.

" Who's this? " I asked, praying silently that it wasn't Mr. Cranky.

Aunt Dottie smiled. " Tom McAshton." Mr. Blondly? How in the world did he find out where I live? He's too young to be a serial killer , so I go with stalker.

Before I could make an excuse, Aunt Dottie dragged me downstairs into the living room where Tom was waiting.

Tom smiled when he spotted me. Great. There goes my plan of making a dash for the kitchen door.

" You didn't tell me that you knew my boss's grandson. " Uncle Bob said. Aunt Dottie nudged me to sit on one of the couches.

" Why are you here? " was the first thing that came out of my mouth. And not in a nice way.

Bob just sighed.

Tom frowned. Was he expecting me to be happy that he came? I barely know the dude!!

" I came to invite you to the ball we are having three days from today. " I suddenly felt like Cinderella, waiting for someone to rescue me.

" It's a costume ball." He continued, " For only teenagers like myself and you."

Before I could say no because I didn't have a costume, Aunt Dottie said yes.

Tom quickly told his goodbyes and left.

I stared at my aunt. " He asked me ."

Aunt Dottie shrugged. " You were going to say yes anyway. "

I was about say no when she interrupted me. " You can go as princess. I have a dress and everything. " Me a princess? No way in hell!

I shook my head. " If I'm going , then I'm going as whatever I want. " And with that, I stomped my way toward my room, slamming the door hard.

That's when the idea hit me. Wouldn't it be funny to go as a vampire and to make Tom mad?

Full with excitement, I digged into my closet looking for that dress I had. I ordered it online from some store in Japan for when I had to go my 8th grade prom.

It had white tight bodice with v-shaped that showed some decent sleeves were puffed out and ended in gothic v points on the back of your skirt was black , frilled with white, reached to just a bit below mid-thigh. I wouldn't be showing much since I was planning on wearing stockings and some dollie shoes.

I smiled to myself while putting the dress back. It was going to be one hell out of a dance/ball.

Mr. Cranky decided to show up the next night. Right after I came out of my shower, full dressed in my pajamas, did I see him laying on my bed sleeping. Gregory didnt look like the possisive guy I met. He looked peaceful and sweet. His skin felt soft and smooth under my fingertips when I touched his cheek which caused him to wake up. Reflexively, I pulled away my arm only for him to grab my wrist. One look into his eyes and I was suddenly pinned down on my bed with him on top of me , his lips dangerously close to mine.

Aunt Dottie came in and dropped the towels she was holding. Shit.

* * *

_**Ooh, my first cliff hanger. XD**_

_**I suddenly wanted to include a Lemon in this story but my mind told me that this revolves around a KID movie so it wasnt suited for lemons. Plus Gregory and Antoinette are only fourthteen, too young for that kind of thing, you know. Drop a note if you want to be in this story as a guest at ball or something. I'm accepting only three. Next chapter will be posted when this gets 10 reviews, so review!!**_


	5. Flower Confessions

**I cannot wait for ten reviews as I planned. This chapter was inspired bironically by Wasted By Cinema Bizarre. I might do a spin-off story with Rudolph as the main character. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the laptop I use neither The Little McVampire. Sad, huh?**

**

* * *

  
**

" It's so dark in here! " Aunt Dottie exclaimed, turning on the light then picking up the towels.

Gregory was off me and gone when the lights turned on. My eyes blinked, I wasn't used to light very much.

" During the time you were taking your nap, Tom left the official invitation to the ball." My aunt took out a beige squared envelope and handed it to me. The perfume that was probably sprayed by hand onto the card made my nose wrinkle in disgust. I always hated fancy perfume. Against my aunt's wishes of opening the invitation carefully, I ripped it off.

_You have been formally invited to Tom McAshton 's Adolescent Ball . _

_Please come dressed in a costume with invitation on June 24th .It will start officially at five 'o clock at the McAshton castle._

_All guests are allowed to bring a partner. Ladies must not have any piercings or tattoos and MUST no be showing private body parts._

Aunt Dottie had to stop me from ripping the card to shreds. How much I hated that McAshton asshole! My hands trembled with urge of wanting to rip this card.I bet he put that especially for me! I know he's attracted to me but hates the way I act and dress. You know what? I like Gregory more than Tom. Yup...

But I like Tom Kaulitz more than Gregory and Bill Kaulitz more than Tom.

Yeah I'm pretty messed up, huh?

Now that I noticed, I always seem to have crushes or at least like German boys. Yes I admit that I like Gregory. A lot but not like to have him as a mate. It all sounds like Inuyasha crap with a hint of the Night World books. Hmm... I wonder if I can see Gregory's mind if he ever bit me. Maybe I should ask him to. ZOMG! WHAT THE HELL I AM THINKING?

" What's this? " Aunt Dottie said holding what it appeared to be a Gloxinia. The purple petaled flower seem to have a black ribbon tied on the stem. A small object glinted in the light and was tied to the ribbon. I snatched away the flower from her, marveling at its texture. Aunt Dottie smiled and left me alone, closing the door behind her. Now that I was holding it close, I found out that a silver ring was attached to the ribbon. It was an elegant but beautiful silver ring , the ones you could wear casually and formally. It was shaped like a rose, with the stem thwinning around the finger around the finger and back on itself in an intricate blossom was inset with tiny stones - black transparent stones . Black Diamonds?

The ring was gorgeous . The craftsmanship was exquisite. Every delicate leaf and tiny thorn was perfect.

I slipped on the ring on my fourth finger. The ring appeared to be like a small black rose on my finger. I loved it. But who left it?

That question deserved a smack in the forehead. Who else penetrates my bedroom at night? Who was here a couple of minutes on top of me on my bed?

Gregory of course. But why would he leave a Gloxinia? Isn't more traditional to leave a red rose? I sighed, and logged into my yahoo. Then suddenly it hit me. My mother told me that flowers have meanings. Feeling excited, I googled it up. Sure enough a website had list of flowers with the meanings next to them. I scrolled down through the list looking for the flowers that started with the G since the list was in alphabetical order.

" Bingo ! " I whispered

_Gloxinia - Love at first sight._

I stared at glowing screen for a couple of minutes, my eyes wide with shock. Gregory was in love with me? Wow. Ain't that bizarre ! For reason, I was smiling like a fool. I was actually happy that Gregory was in love with me. Makes me want to believe in love at first sight. My eyes darted to the ring on my finger and now I saw it as an engagement ring. Surprisingly I wasn't mad, I was _flattered. _

Flattered that someone liked me, even if he wasn't human. But that just makes more romantic and sexier. Yes I'm a closet romanticist. So why not admit that I reciprocated his feelings?

No, I'm not gonna tell him " I love you. "

That's just corny and cliche. So I drew a sketch of an Ambrosia flower and taped on to my window for him to see. Sleep caught me with a small smile on my lips when laid on my bed.

* * *

Unknown to Antoinette, Gregory had been hiding under her bed all the time. Smiling, he snatched the sketch and put it in his coat. Gregory walked over to Antoinette and kissed her on the lips.

" Untill tomorrow night, my love. " He murmured before he flew out the window.

* * *

**Awww.....**

**Isnt Gregory romantic? X3 **

**We will be seeing more of Tom in the next chapters or so.  
**

**I decided that this story is gonna have ten chapters total......with a sequel.**

**I already have the title of the last chapter: Lovesongs ( They Kill me )**

**You know the drill! Review! **

**Flames will be used to heat up tortillas and Constructive Criticism is welcomed.  
**


	6. Troubles and Surprises

Well I'm back. Cannot say I'm proud of this chapter, its short due to my little writer's block and the stack of makeup school work next to this laptop.

I was listening to a lot of different bands in different languages and that inspired me a bit. All thanks to Green Day, Tokio Hotel, Cinema Bizarre, Kudai, and t.A.T.u.

**Disclaimer**: I may not own The Little Vampire but I have my imaginary lawyers working on that. ;)

* * *

Oh whatever is above, why me? It seemed to me that he or she hated me because they allowed my Uncle Bob to take me to work. My aunt agreed almost instantly, she wanted me out of the house. Tony shot an apologetic glance when he found out. There goes another thing we share in common. We both hated the McAshton's.

What did my Uncle Bob do at work anyway? My mother never did mention a lot about them. My question was answered when Uncle Bob asked me to help him carry some blueprints. Oh so he was an architect. Now I know where Tony got his talent for drawing. My drawings were pathetic compared to his. Gregory objected to that statement but he is my...uh...you know what I mean , so he had to say that whether it was true or not to make me feel better.

My cheeks reddened at thought of Gregory being my _mate._ I was totally not expecting when I boarded the plane that my first kiss was jacked by a vampire and well my first boyfriend was a vampire. Oh gah, I sound like Bella. Eww... There is no fucking way Gregory can be like Edward. Gregory is mean and a pig sometimes unlike Edward but hey I love bad boys. I mean who doesn't? Most hot guys were bad boys. Example, we have Damon, the brother of brooding Stefan, who justs kills and drinks off anybody and anytime. Then there is Neal Caffrey, ex-con man and temporary FBI agent, totally gorgeous huh? Next is Zero Kiryuu who happens to be a self-loathing vampire but still hot with amethyst eyes and snow white hair, with that gothic tattoo on his neck. Yummy. The only exception is Bill Kaulitz. He's such a sweetheart. Well at least in the interviews. Personally I think that Bill is a closet sexual deviant, Tom is a closet virgin, Georg is the closet homosexual and Gustav is the quiet serial killer. Yes I know that they are crazy theories but hey that's how my brain works. And many other fangirls agree with me.

" We are here." Uncle Bob turned off the car and stare at me with anticipation. I put on my best fake smile as I got off the car.

Sure enough, the McAshton mansion/castle was all pretty and fancy like I expected. It put my home to shame but I still didn't like it. All because of a certain blonde blue-eyed jerk that was probably in one of the rooms. I refrained myself from growling at the thought. Uncle Bob told me to explore around while he talked to his boss.

With Luminor 's creepy voice singing in my earbuds, I went in the house. With my black Jack Skellington hoodie , a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, some black skinny jeans and my Doc Marten boots, I felt like a thief inside the richly decorated house. I bet others thought so too by the way they watched with with wary eyes and whispered to each other.

I was about to snap at them when I felt a long thin pale arm wrap around my waist , pulling me together with the owner's chest. Someone sprayed on too much cologne.

" I was waiting for you, " His lips breathed the words into my ear, making me shudder. I tried to break free but his grip was like iron. I wanted to scream for Gregory but it was no use since the sun was still very I really hated the light and this is one of them. Okay my back is against his chest, so I can't kick him in the crotch.

Move B the. I managed to raise my elbow a bit high and then I swung it back into his ribs. I think I heard something crack . Good.

" Oof. " Tom cried out. I took my chance and made a run for it. I heard a " You'll be mine Daliet! " . I responded with what I always to do ever since he winked at me in the plane. I showed him my black nail middle finger. When his face turned red with anger, I stuck out my pierced tongue and gave him a peace sign as I walked out the house to where Uncle Bob was.

He was standing there with his boss next to him. The looks on their faces tell me that they seen everything.

" Fuckety Fuck! " I cursed under my breath. Okay take a deep breath, and think of something. I can't make a run for it since I don't know where I live. This is Scotland for Bill's sake!

" You saw that, huh? " I let out a shaky laugh, scratching the back of my head.

The McAshton old dude ( Uncle never introduced us properly ) just spat out one word. " Out."

I happily waved goodbye at him as Uncle Bob dragged to his Jeep. I was in for some shit when I get home. I gulped.

Uncle Bob was saving the punishment speech for home since he didn't tell me squat during the ride home.

Why couldn't the sun set already? I want to see Gregory! I havent seen him since he left the Gloxinia and that was a day ago.

Aunt Dottie was cooking dinner and Tony was helping her. Aww...such a cute kid.

" Can you put this box in the cellar? " Aunt Dottie handed me a box and Tony looked alarmed when she mentioned the cellar.

I was humming a song while walking down the stairs to the cellar when I bumped into a hard cold chest.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw who it was.

* * *

I wonder who could it be. XD

Next chapter will be in a week or so since they are installing things in my house and my mother won't let me take a Laptop with me. Sucks,huh?

Anyway , vote in your reviews for next chapter's title:

**Wasted**

**Get Off**

**Here We Go Again**

**Dulce y Violento ( spanish for Sweet and Violent )**

**Heaven Is Wrapped In Chains **

Don't ask me where I get the titles, I have my ways.. X3

Virtual Cookie for the reviewer and a taco for those who give me Constructive Criticism.


	7. Dulce y Violento

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not but hey! I refuse to go to sleep , so I thought " Might as well use my time wisely, no? "**

**I don't know if I should be glad that there are more Little Vampire fics or competitive. Though it does make me happy that my fic has the most reviews out of all the 18 fics.36! Well almost...There is one that is beating me , what was the name? Damn I forgot..... Gah, I sound competitive. I haven't been updating because I have another fic to finish. Well not on this website but on Gaia. Its called " Rock star Complications " for any of you that like to read Tokio Hotel fics.**

**Okay....only three people voted but that's enough for me to pick.**

**The finalists were :**

**Get Off**

**Heaven Is Wrapped In Chains**

**Dulce y Violento.**

**The third one wins! **

**Anyway, enjoy because three chapters are left for this story!!!**

**Disclaimer : As much as I want to claim Little Vampire , my ethic side doesn't let me. I only own the DVD. Sad, huh? :P**

* * *

Yeah you probably know who I bumped into. My mate Gregory. There was one thing appeared different. No he was still the same height and weight, wore those raggedy Victorian clothes and had a sorta thing that was different was the way he looked at me.

It frightened me. His eyes showed hatred and well....hatred. For me? I didn't know but I hope not. Things were finally going well for us. Gregory had become my everything during these couple of days.

" Gregory? " I squeaked, avoiding his blood eyes. I loved looking at them but not this time. The box trembled in my hands as he roughly pushed me against the wall. My skin prickled when Gregory took in my scent, nuzzling his nose in my neck. I wouldn't have minded it if it wasn't for the way he just pushed me. He was acting strange.

Gregory placed butterfly kisses from my collarbone to my temple, causing me to moan. I had no idea why he was acting so hormone-driven. I kinda liked it.

And that's when he bit and I fell into blackness.

I woke up in my bed, naked. WAIT, NAKED? Could something must had happened with Gregory?

" Why were you outside, Antoinette? " Aunt Dottie asked, setting a bowl of chicken soup on my nightstand." It was pouring rain and Bob found you soaking wet. It was miracle that you didn't catch pneumonia! "

I studied my surroundings. My room looked the same except for the disarray on my desk. " I don't know. "

She gave up with a sigh and left to prepare my dress.....I wish I did had pneumonia.

I wish Gregory can go with me, that make it more interesting. Remembering what happened, I blushed. Stupid hormones. My legs were stiff, refusing to cooperate for a few minutes after I tried to stand up. Took me several minutes for my legs to become unstuck. While my auntie prepared my dress, I applied the makeup. My costume was going to be a dead or broken doll, requiring me to draw black stitches on my cheeks and lips. I smudged my eyeliner, giving my eyes that raccoon was my first time using the white lipstick I bought two years ago on an impulse.

" Here's your umm...dress." Aunt Dottie laid the dress on my bed. I spun around from my mirror to face her. She , as I expected , gasped at my look.

Before she forced me to remove it, I pushed her out of my room.

For a second I thought I saw Gregory sitting on my desk smirking, but I must have imagined it.

The ball was worse than I imagined. Everybody was in masks, I thought this was a costume ball not a masquerade one!

I looked out of place without a mask. What would I do now?

" It seems that you weren't informed of Tom's last minutes changes..." A sweet melody voice said from behind me.. When I turned , I saw that the voice belonged to a girl dressed as the Queen of Hearts with a velvety gold mask that only showed her black ( or were they lime green? ) straight brown hair was in styled in the way the character she portrayed had it. She was very pretty.

" Um...excuse-moi? " I said, my own green eyes narrowing into slits. I didn't trust easily.

The girl laughed. " I'm sorry, my name is Marissa Starling. " She bended into a small curtsy. What the hell? Did I somehow traveled back in time to 1700's?

She waited for me to introduce myself. " Antoinette Daliet. " Her eyebrows raised a bit, probably taking in my appearance.

" Tom couldn't stop talking about you. I guess I should be annoyed and jealous of you, being his fiancee and all, but I'm not. Because I know that you and him will never be something because well you just can't be. You see, he was destined to marry me ever since he was born. Our grandfathers arranged it. " Arranged marriage? I was living in the 1700's! I must be careful, if not they may confuse me for Marie Antoinette. I don't want my head to be cut off! Wait, she thought I wanted to be with Mr. Blondy?

I grimaced at the thought. " I can assure you, Marissa, that I hate Tom. I cannot stand his stupid self! " I left her with a bewildered expression, making my way to the red punch.

_I didn't know mortals also feasted on blood._ That was definitely not my thought!

_Of course it wasn't yours, Liebe. Mates can communicate telepathically once they are bitten._

" Gregory. " I breathed, my hand almost breaking the plastic cup filled with punch .

" That is not my name, love. " Tom said, clearly amused when I dropped the cup in surprisement.

" Tom " I sneered and Gregory growled in my mind. Good to know that we share for the boy in front of us!

Said boy smiled and took me by the waist into the dance floor. Gregory was growling wildly and I can hear his thinking on ways to kill Tom. It made me smile a little. Unlike other girls with their partners, I stepped on Tom's feet every chance I had which caused him a force smile each time. I responded with a sweet grin.

Thankfully, Marissa rudely told me it was her chance to dance with Tom. I gleefully returned him to her. The sky was blue when my aunt dropped me off and now it was velvety black. Perfect time for Gregory to come out.

As if he had heard my thoughts ( which he certainly did ), Gregory whispered to meet him outside in the backyard.

A cold wind brushed me as I waited for him causing me to rub my shoulders.

_I am in the shadows._

My eyes darted to the trees that were covered in shadows. I could make a silhouette that was Gregory's.

I ran as fast as my boots can take me.

_I appreciate the enthusiasm that you have for me._

With all the running and jumping, the Stone of Attamon became visible enought to Gregory to see it.

" You had this and you didn't tell me? Why?!!?? " He tore the amulet from neck, stuffing it in his pocket.

" I uh...." I tried to explain but Gregory just shook his head and flew away as a bat.

* * *

**I could NEVER write drama well. Humor always seem to pop out one way or another. **

**I plan to end it in the next three chapters and have no sequel. But reviews can change my mind, ( hint ).**

**So review because reviews always inspire me to write more quickly!**


	8. Forever Or Never

**Happy Thanksgiving! It is Thanksgving today, right? Anyhoo, I love when you peoples review, it makes me giddy! **

**Now I'm gonna try to finish the last two chapters during Thanksgiving vacation but all of you are going to want a sequel because of the way I'm gonna end it. If I do decide to post a sequel then that's gonna be during my Xmas vacation which is around Dec. 22 to Jan. 8. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Antoinette Daliet and Tom McAshton.**

* * *

Two months have passed. Summer was halfway done. School was already starting in Scotland. The last time I saw Gregory was at the ball and I haven't seen him ever since. My heart clenched at the thought of him holding a grudge for so long. I knew I should have told him about the amulet but its just that I forgot. Tony still continued to hang out with Rudolph every night. As much as I wanted to know about Gregory's well -being, I just couldn't go to Rudolph and ask him about Gregory. He was going to be suspicious.

Aunt Dottie barged in without knocking, if I wasn't so depressed then I would yelled something.

She just handed me the house phone and exited quietly.

" Hello mother." I greeted in a bitter tone. She started calling every day when Aunt Dottie informed her of my little " depression ".

She sighed. " Well at least you said hello. That's some progress. "

I gritted my teeth, clearly annoyed by the conversation we were having. " Yeah Yeah. "

My mother seemed unfazed by my lack of interest because she continued on. " I've decided that you are coming back. "

What? Coming back?

" Back to LA?! " I shrieked... NO! I don't want to leave Scotland unless I can take Greg with moi!!

" _Si...mija_." Mother was serious because she only spoke her native language when she wasn't kidding. Shit. I had an idea. My mother loves when is speak spanish with her.

" _Pero ma, todavia no empieza la escuela_. " Why would she want me early at home?

" _Lo se pero tu tia me dijo que estabas un poco triste._ " I was right! Aunt Dottie did told Mom!

" _Pero no me quiero ir! _" I whined.

Mother sighed at my stubborness. " _Te vaz a venir _." Then she hung up. How rude!!!

I threw the phone across the room, smashing on to the matter my opinion, I was going back home. Well fine! But I'm going to see Gregory one more time. I put on my black hoodie and my converse boots, grabbed my cellphone and headed down stairs.

Nobody was there. I checked the rooms, kitchen and living room. But nobody! How can they leave me alone? Not that I mind but I like being informed. Shrugging it off, I grabbed a granola bar to satisfied my hunger and went to find my mate.

I was heading for cementary but in the black sky, I did managed to spot ablack tiny spot. Bat.

" Bingo..." I muttered to myself, following the bat which it led me to a cliff where you can clearly see the full moon. The comet that was suppose to pass today and it was almost touching the moon. I hid behind a huge tree. Someone, no, a boy was twisting something ( a necklace? ) above his head, his eyes staring at the moon.

_You can come out . I know you are there, Antoinette._

Damn....I forgot about the telepathic thing.

" Hehehe...hello Gregory. " I came out but did not go near him. Instead, I kept my gaze on the ground, my cheeks flaming.

He grinned and stop twirling the necklace. I was about to smile back at him when I noticed that he wasn't grinning at me but at the vampires behind me. Uh-oh.

A small young blonde girl also dressed in a Victorian red dress stood beside blood boiled at the sight.

" Is the mortal girl the one you kept talking about, brother? " she asked.

If it wasn't for the situation I was currently in, I would have laughed at my stupidity.

A tall man with his black hair slicked back like Dracula 's hair lifted me up by just placing two fingers under my chin. Talk about strong!

" Are you Antoinette, a kin of Tony's? " he asked

" Yeah...she's my cousin. " Tony said, appearing with my aunt and uncle beside him. What is this? A family reunion?

" Leave her alone, father." Gregory said, glumly.

Greg's dad lowered me down but only to be hug by a woman with blonde puffy hair. Did I mention how much I hated hugs?

" It's so nice to finally meet my daughter - in - law! " Oh so this is Greg and Rudolph's mom. Shocker.

Gregory sighed. " Can we please start this? "

His dad nodded. " The others should be arriving by now. " There were other vampires?

" Please stay inside your car. Our clan isn't as kind to mortals as we are. " Greg's mom warned, letting me go.

Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob rushed us to Uncle's black jeep.

While I was running to the car , I tripped on a rock and hit my head. The hit was enough to make me pass out.

_Antoinette!_

* * *

By the time I woke up , I was lying in my room with my head bandaged. I had a huge headache.

" Vivianna, she's awake. " Aunt Dottie called out. Vivianna? My mother was here?

" Honey, you had me worried! " My mother's green eyes were blurry with tears and her brown hair was all messed up.

" How long was I out? " My voice was raspy.

" Three days! " Whoa.....

Aunt Dottie smiled. " Tony was so sad and scared when he saw the big gash on your forehead. " Speaking of Tony, he was just coming into my room with a paper in his hand.

" This is for you. " He handed me the picture. As far as I could tell, it was of Tony, Rudolph and me but no Gregory.

" Why isn't Gregory in the picture? " I whispered

" I couldn't draw his hair,so I just drew him as a bat. " Tony pointed to the bat above me.

" Where are they? " My voice was shaky and barely audible but he did managed to hear me .

Tony gave me a sad smile and whispered " They turned back to humans but they disappeared in a red smoke. "

" Gregory is gone? " I sobbed. He was gone forever?

" I think you should leave Tony, Antoinette needs some rest. " Aunt Dottie followed Tony out the room, leaving me alone with my mother.

" It is best if we go back home, Netty. " My mother calmly stated, pushing away the hair in my face. " This place has affected you too much. "

I nodded, not caring anymore. I just wanted to leave the place that reminded me of _him_.

* * *

**Oh well there goes my second attempt at writing drama.**

**The first two reviewers get a sneak peak of the next chapter! So yeah REVIEW~~~!!!**


	9. Reunions and headaches

**I promised myself that I wouldn't update untill tomorrow but damn I couldn't resist!!! Reviews just inspire and get me hyper!!!**

**Uh...yeah. And to think I came up with this idea while I was dancing crazily to Get Off by Cinema Bizarre while waiting for the commercials to be over during The Little Vampire. While having the worstest Thanksgiving dinner, I got inspired. You see, I write half the chapter in my notebook ( I named it Vampi since I write most vampire stories in there though Angel In Disguise is the only one that I have submitted here. ) then I type up the rest of the chapter. The chapters don't always go as I originally wrote, plot bunnies take over. For example, Antoinette was suppose to have a boyfriend already before she went to Scotland. Heh she will later on. * Covers mouth * Damn I said too much.**

**Disclaimer: I own the White House and The Little Vampire. Just Kidding! **

* * *

" Ugh. Where the hell did I left it? " I yelled, throwing papers on the floor as I searched the clutter on my desk. The thing I was looking for was the Tokio Hotel necklace I got during one of their U.S. concerts. It took me an hour of waiting in line and of kicking my way to buy it. And I certainly wasn't going to leave without it, no matter if I was making us late.

A folded yellow note caught my eye. It was different from the rest of the papers that were crumbled drawings.

For some reason, my hands were trembling as I opened the note.

_Angel in disguise - you save my soul  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside - just can't let go  
Cause it feels so right  
You make my heart go blind_

No doubt it was Gregory's. Who else will write with centuries of perfect handwriting? As tears threatened to fall , I folded and put the note in my messenger bag.

" Are you ready, Antoinette? " My mother asked, standing in the doorway. The necklace was already in my bag, I was just in such a hurry to remember.

" Um....ja. " I said somberly, looking around the place that changed my life a lot.

The house was as the same as the day I left, plain and boring. Well to me at least. Others would have found it fascinating and pretty. Idiots.

I breath in the unique smell of my room. It smelled like Starbucks. The walls were filled with posters of everything. Anime, Rock bands, movies, and even some cars. My bed was unmade like the way I left it. There was a bigger mess on the desk than the one at Scotland. The room was poorly lit since the black curtains blocked out all the sunlight. I was emotionally and physically tired. My bed sounded like a good idea. None of the only few friends I had expected me to be home until two months later, so I had two months to myself. Whoopee!  
This huge headache was killing me, so I went to a dreamless sleep. Only to be awaken by loud yells a few hours later.

" Get out! Antoinette needs her sleep! " That was my mother of course.

" Oh yeah? Then why don't you ask her! " Could it be?

" I will not be ordered around by a little criminal like you. " Criminal? I was 99% sure who my mother was talking to.

" Humph...criminal? FYI: I'm a straight A student and I have never gotten detention! " It was her!

I ran into the living room, almost tripping on my untied converse. I'm such a klutz.

" Zexion! " I exclaimed, tackling her into a can I say? She's my best friend! By the way, Zexion is not her real name, its Hex. Long story short, She got teased a lot because she was named like the spells in the Harry Potter books. So when we entered Middle School, I started calling her Zexion, after the VI member of the Kingdom Heart's villain group Organization XIII. He was her favorite character and wore the same hairstyle, short and straight with bangs covering half the face.

" Axel! " She called and I laughed at my nickname. Since my hair was red and I had green eyes, she named me after VIII member Axel who was a pyromanic like yours truly.

My mom threw her hands up in surrender and went to her office, leaving us to catch up with what we did during these two months.

" So you became mates with a German vampire. Huh. Way interesting than what I did this summer." That smile that she gave me showed me that she did believe me. Excited and grateful, I hugged her again.

" So what did you do this summer? Go to Berlin and stalk Yu? " I said, teasing her about her obsession with the guitarist of Cinema Bizarre. Not that I blame her. Yu was one hottie guitarist.

Zexion blushed and quickly denied it. " No! I applied to work at Hot Topic to get the employee's discount. They told me to come next summer. Bastards."

" Yeah but they still have the best things..what you wanna do? "

Zexion grinned that fox grin of hers. " Watch Mythbusters while pigging out on the cheesecakes that your mother always has. "

I raised an eyebrow at her. " My mutti doesn't let me." Let's just say I want to blow up the water heater to prove if it would make a hole in the roof like in Mythbusters.

My best friend laughed. " Your mother told you not to get your tongue pierced and you did! "

I was about to snap something when a sharp pressure appeared on my head. " AHH! "

The last thing I heard was Zexion calling my mother.

* * *

**What's with Antoinette's headaches? O_o**

**What will happen? **

**When will Gregory appear or will he appear?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Oh yeah review!**


	10. Authour's note

**I don't like this author's note but I had to have one. **

**The final chapter will be posted by tomorrow. I haven't finished it yet. **

**OKay I lied. There is gonna be a sequel! * claps***

**It will be called Cicatrizes or just Cicatriz. ( scars or scar in spanish )**

**New characters will be introduce, human and vampire?**

**The Sackville- Bagg family will all be human. Well not all of them.**

**Zexion will have her own POV chapter.**

**References to vampire books , movies, and shows will be said. **

**Gregory will be a bit angsty during the final chapter and the first few chapters of the sequel.**

**Oh yeah most of the titles are songs that inspired me.**

**Any comments, readers?**


	11. Remember

**I've been busy with school work and I'll probably get an F on my science project because Im doing this than that. I better do this first before Antoinette and Gregory end up in my science project. :/**

**Anyway, I did a little research for this story and you'll see why in a minute. Now I like to thank all of you nice people who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: That's what I want for Xmas! The rights to the Little Vampire! Oh and I wouldn't mind if you included Gregory too. X3**

* * *

" I have bad news, Mrs. Daliet." Dr. Wilbow, a short old man with a big belly. All he needs is the suit and a cigar to look like a Mafia man. The man was my mother's doctor, so he was my doctor also. Creepy old man, I'll say. No wonder Zexion was sitting next to me, fidgeting nervously. And I thought that was because of Zexion's phobia of doctors. I wonder if they have a name for it.

" What do you mean? Is Antoinette alright? " My mother asked, worriedly while I rolled my eyes. I mean nothing was wrong with me. I felt perfectly fine.

Dr. Wilbow laughed. I think at my mother. " I can sure your _lovely _daughter is perfectly fine." He stared at me with his beady black eyes. I stifled a shudder. " Physically."

Physically?

" What's wrong with me mentally, Doc? " I frowned, did he think I was crazy? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mother frown. I bet she was thinking the same thing.

Look what it came to! We were just here to know why I have been fainting a lot. I don't think I'm pregnant.

But I guess its because I've been emotionally drained. From what, I dont know. There's a hole in my memory.

" You are suffering from Amnesia. " Zexion and my mother gasped while I just stared in confusion. I thought amnesia was when you didn't remember nothing. Nada. Zilcho. Big Goose egg! But I can perfectly recall everything except something.

" But Doc, I remember who I am and all that shit." I said, trying to prove him wrong.

My mother scowled at me. " Language! "

The doc smiled me and patted my head while I scowled. " There are various types of amnesia. Your's Locunar Amnesia. You forgot a certain event." Oh so that's why I can't remember.

" But what could she have forgotten about? " I heard Zexion mutter to herself.

Dr. Wilbow shrugged. " Its usually an isolated event."

Once we got home, my mother urged me to remember.

Zexion was quiet during the ride home. Something was up with her because Zexion was NEVER quiet. She was such a blabblemouth.

" Okay spill! " I said once she and me were alone in my room.

Zexion smiled innocently. " I know what you don't remember! " She said this in her silly singing voice. " I think it's so romantic! That all that separates you and him is your amnesia and the ocean! " Him? Ocean? What the hell is that woman talking about?

" What the fuck are you talking about? " I yelled

" Language! " I heard my mother yell from her office.

Zexion laughed. " I don't know him personally but you told me all about your Scottish romance before you lost it. " I had a romance? A _Scottish _one? When did I go to Scotland?

I frowned, my foreheard creased with confusion.

" Wh- " I was about to ask when my mother barged in, her face furious.

" Pack your things, we are going back to Scotland. " She demanded and left.

" Does that mean me too? " Zexion asked, pulling out my suitcase under my bed.

I shrugged. " I guess. But when did I visit Scotland? "

Zexion sighed and just opened my suitcase only to reveal that it already had clothes in it. " I guess you never unpacked. "

My mother came in again. " Zexion? Go home and pack. You are going with us. "

Zexion cheered and sprinted out my room.

Okay so I had a romance in Scotland and now I'm going " back " to it for some unknown reason. Life just couldn't get any better!

My best friend was going to take an hour to pack, so I had time.

Sitting down at my desk, I took out a blank sheet of paper and a pencil, and began to draw.

I didn't think, I just let my hand wander on its own.

Sharp and curvy lines formed a masculine face. A boy around my age with black spiky hair and bluish black eyes that stared intently at me. His lips were full with pearl white fangs. His face screamed " Vampire ! " at me and it wasn't unusual for me to draw vampires, it just that I've never seen this guy in a movie or a show. It was way bizarre. But something inside told me that I should know who he was. I kept hearing this soft whispers in my head, maybe I was going crazy.

_" Antoinette.....Antoinette.....Antoinettte." _it kept whispering in a smooth velvety low voice.

During my thoughts, I somehow fell asleep.

I was in a forest, it was midnight and the only light was the full moon. Branches scraped my skin but I didn't feel it.

A dark figure walked toward me, when the light hit the person, I saw the guy in my sketch.

"_ Remember....."_

* * *

Rudolph was back with his family! They were all human and were moving into a big house where Rudolph and him will play all day in it. His best friend will go to school with him and they'll fight back those McAshton boys.

" What is this, my friend? " Rudolph asked, holding a remote control. Both boys were currently in Tony's living room, watching the picture box as Rudolph called it.

" That is a remote control, we use it to change the television. " Tony explained.

Rudolph held in the remote in wonder. " To change the picture box? " He pressed a button and the tv changed channels. " Amazing."

Tony laughed. " Wait until you see a computer! "

Dottie came in, wiping her hands on her red apron. " Tony and Rudolph, Gregory is here . " He appeared behind her, a frown decorating his face. Obviously looking for his cousin.

" Aunt Vivianna and Antoinette will arrive any moment now, so clean up the mess you made. " She ordered and left, leaving a smiling Gregory behind.

_Ding Dong!_

Tony and his friend quickly cleaned up while Gregory watched, amused.

* * *

" Oh my goodness, this house is so cool! " Zexion gushed when the three of them entered the house, Uncle Bob behind them carrying their suitcases.

I yawned. " Yeah yeah." I felt like I'm been here before.

" Why don't you go put up your things in your room while I have a chat with Dottie? " Her mother suggested before going to the kitchen.

I thanked Uncle Bob and took our suitcases to my room.

" This was your room? Awesome! " Zexion rushed to bed and jumped on it. " It is so jumpy! "

I laughed. " I guess. "

Zexion stopped jumping and stare at me, shocked.

" What? " I asked.

She pointed behind me and I turned around only to meet the boy in my sketch and dream.

Instead of saying something, he kissed me making Zexion squeal. Short and sweet but still a kiss.

I blushed and he smirked. " Hello, Antoinette. "

Zexion squealed and ran out of the room. Some friend she is, leaving me alone with a total stranger.

" Umm...do I know you? " I asked, nervously.

He stared at me in shock and hurt. " I'm sorry." Before I could ask him what he was apologizing for, he exited out my room.

I touched my lips. Who was he?

* * *

Gregory sat high up in a tree on a branch, watching Antoinette and some girl unpacking and chatting happily.

Did he hurt her that much?

It was only two months, she couldn't forget him that easily!

How can she forget him when he clearly gave up his immortality to be human with her! It was outrageous!

" What are you doing here, brother? " Rudolph said, climbing up.

" Nothing. " He muttered but Rudolph saw what he was looking at.

" Don't be sad, brother. She had an accident that caused her to forget about some things. That's what Dottie says." He patted his older brother's shoulder and climbed down.

It didn't take long before he climbed down and headed toward his woman's room.

Her friend was in the kitchen, talking to Tony, so she was alone in her room.

Gregory silently creeped behind her and put his arms around his waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "_ **Please say my name, remember who I am, you'll find me in the world of yesterday. You drift away again, too far from where I am, when you ask me who I am."**_

" Gregory. " Antoinette whispered.

* * *

**EEP!!! Ja I listened to alot of romantic and sad songs! So it inspired me.**

**My readers, this is the final chapter. But I'll post Cicatriz this monday. I need a break, you know!**

**Oh yeah, anybody know the name of the songs of the lyrics in bold?**

**Review, plz?**


End file.
